1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes storage bins and more particularly pertains to a new clothes storage bin for keeping clothes lifted upwards for easy retrieval.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clothes storage bins, and in particular those for holding laundry to be cleaned, is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a clothes hamper that keeps clothes at a level generally adjacent to an opening of the hamper so that a user of the hamper need not bend over to remove clothes from a bottom of the hamper.